Mourning, notebooks and Pajamas
by HalfJillHalfJack
Summary: Both feeling upset about Jo, Camille shows Kendall how to mourn his relationship. The girl way. Whilst Logan, Carlos & James barge in yelling about code breaking and pajamas... This story was written for Big Time Rush One shot day on February 6, 2011.


**A/N: Hey hey sports fans! :P… This story was written for Big Time Rush One shot day on February 6, 2012.**

Camille flicked through her script for her audition tomorrow as she walked by the pool. It was nothing major, but she wanted to make sure she had it down to a tee. She wasn't exactly one to do anything 'half way' as Jo once told her after one of crazy auditions gone wrong.

Normally Jo would help her out with this sort of thing if she had time between new town high and Kendall, but shed been gone a couple of weeks now. Camille frowned, she was starting to really realise that she was actually gone and she felt her stomach drop… She'd been Jo's best friend after all.

Camille made her way to a pool chair, but stumbled slightly from someone's legs in her way, "Kendall?" Camille asked staring at her friends limp body on the pool chair. "Mnn?" he responded not even looking at her as she collapsed in the pool chair next to him.

Camille sat there quietly for a moment, "you miss her to huh?"

At that Kendall shot up from his chair almost whacking Camille in the process, "What? No, I'm over Jo, we sang a song about it and everything." Kendall said his eyes wide and Camille smiled softly at him rather than sniggering like she normally would.

"I didn't say Jo, except for just then," she added wincing. "I was actually going to ask for some advice on what you did to cope with her leaving but..." she trailed off and Kendall smiled at her. "Id be the same way if one of the guys was leaving for three years, I'm sorry I hadn't thought about how you might be upset." Kendall said frowning. "I guess in a way you broke up with her too," he said smirking at her and she hit his arm.

"The guys don't get that its not just gonna go away you know? I just need some more time so I'm-" "sulking in private, well public since you're at the pool," Camille interjected smiling and Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Come on mopey," Camille said standing up and grabbing Kendall's hand, "were gonna sort you out the girl way."

"I'm not sure I want to know what that means-ahh" Kendall began to say but Camille had already began to tug him along to the lobby.

***********************BTR*****************************

"Wait, your not going to notebook me or anything like that are you?" Kendall asked suspiciously and Camille raised her eyebrows at him. "I've never seen it actually," she said as an after thought and Kendall gaped at her. "Really! It's like the sadd-err um… Jo made me watch it." Camille's eyebrows rose further into her hairline, "FINE… James did."

Camille couldn't help but burst into laughter, "heeeh I feel better already," she said after she could breathe normally again.

"That's great, now what about me?"

"Just sit your ass down on my couch," Camille ordered as she walked into the kitchen. Kendall raised his hands in mock surrender before collapsing on her couch. Wow, it was way more comfy than the orange square one they had in 2J, he nuzzled his face into it.

"Nah-uh no more planking, now scoot over." Camille said rolling her eyes at Kendall who merely lifted up his legs so she could sit down. Camille dumped the contents of her arm on the coffee table in front of them and opened up a container of ice cream.

"What's that sme…?" Kendall trailed off as he sat up and saw the enormous pile of junk food on the table, how had she even carried that here?

"Is that?"

"Double chocolate, yes." Camille finished for him as she put another spoonful into her mouth, Kendall looked over at her with big puppy dog eyes and she sighed handing it to him. A moment later she had another in her hand.

"I shthought-sthat-normial-grerls-didn't-seat-a-lot-of-shjunk-foood?" Kendall asked through a mouthful of ice cream.

"Well if haven't noticed I'm not real normal," Kendal shrugged in agreement. "But were mourning so we can eat whatever we like, that reminds me I should find some frosting..." Camille said standing up.

"For what?" Kendall called after her, "cake? Please tell me its cake?"

"For everything," she stated obviously from the kitchen, "pick a movie."

"What kind?"

"Anything but the notebook," Camille answered from the kitchen in a mocking tone.

"It was a great movie," Kendall muttered under his breath as he riffled through the draw.

"This is actually so nice," Kendall said sighing as he put some more frosted cover... Ok, something resembling junk food.

"I know right, we haven't hung out in a while," Camille said in agreement as they watched the movie.

"Yeah what gives Camille?" Kendall questioned jokingly, "I was not the one who proclaimed 'our love' to everyone rather than tell everyone we were figure skating," Camille said rolling her eyes.

"He he yeah sorry," Kendall said scratching his head in thought. He remembered why they weren't hanging out as much anymore... There was way too much scrutiny from the other guys to have a five-minute conversation with her.

And then Kendall sniggered at Camille's pointed expression, who promptly hit him with a pillow. "Logan almost hated me! And the whole palm woods thought I was a slut!" Camille complained frowning.

Kendall wrapped his arm around her sympathetically. "You know," he began to say a slow smile spreading across his face. "We ARE alone in your apartment." he wiggled his obnoxiously large eyebrows at her and started laughing in an in controllable fit of giggles when Camille's mouth hung open.

She then hit him again. Hard.

"Owwwwie, is this really what girls do at sleepovers." Kendall muttered, feeling like James as he straightened out his hair.

"Puleasse, what a guy misconception." Camille said scoffing.

He looked at her attentively and she continued, "Firstly, we'd be in our pj's." Camille said checking it off with her hand, "and no I DON'T mean pretty looking underwear." Camille said quickly and Kendall's face fell.

"I mean 'old T-shirts and trackies' kind of pj's." she looked at the junk food strewn around them, "this is about right," she said gesturing to it, "same with movies and sometimes video games. But no, there isn't any pillow fights." she finished smiling.

"Geez Camille, why didn't you just tell me there's no Santa clause instead, it would have been less damaging!" Kendall cried dramatically before he perked up. He jumped behind the couch and before Camille could query his actions he reappeared in his pjs in a 'ta da' like stance.

"Thats great- and kind of freaky, but this wasn't a sleepover, remember Kendall?" Camille said laughing.

He pouted, "but you just basically said they were the same thing," he complained, "and I like wearing my pajamas." he finished pouting again.

She sighed holding in more laughter, "we'll they kind of are, but we're mourning the loss of J-O," Camille spelt out, "hmm still sounds like her name when you spell it," Camille said in thought.

She turned to Kendall who looked crestfallen at the mention of Jo. "Fine!" she said quickly.

Kendall immediately fist pumped the air excitedly. Camille rolled her eyes... Or maybe it was the mention of no pj's...

*************BTR*************

"Are you okay Logan?" one of the Jennifer's asked insincerely lifting her sunglasses down her nose. Logan stopped in his tracks by the pool and turned to face her quizzically, his eyes narrowed in suspicion "Why?" he looked left and right quickly, imagining that a monkey swinging from a vine would appear to push him into the pool while simultaneously insult him in a manner that the Jennifer's would deem acceptable.

"We heard that Camille and Kendall were dating again," another Jennifer supplied taking a sip of her smoothie.

"Oh that, that was just a misunderstanding they were figure-did you say AGAIN?" Logan asked stopping mid sentence to turn abruptly towards them in a serious manner.

They all nodded in unison.

"WHAT? Kendall broke ANOTHER code?"

A moment later James and Carlos appeared by his side in appropriate ass kicking gear and aviators.

"He did what?"

"Where?"

Both Carlos and James hounded Logan who in turn turned to the Jennifer's, who now looked like they regretted opening their mouths at all.

They sighed, "They went that way," blond Jennifer started to say.

"About an hour ago," brunette Jennifer finished and curly hair Jennifer pointed towards the elevators.

The three boys took off through the lobby without another word.

"Your welcome," they shouted sarcastically as the boys rushed away, they turned to each other almost guilty (as it had really only been speculation of hand holding) before shrugging.

Ehh they'd straighten out whatever it was.

*****************BTR*******************

"What is it with my best friends trying to get with my Camille!" Logan shouted irritated as the stepped into the elevator. He paused stuttering as both boys looked at him with eyebrows raised.

"I-I mean ex Camille."

"Crap, I didn't say girlfriend that time either, did I?"

"No you did not," James confirmed smirking before they returned to their stone cold faces.

After all Kendall was now a two timing code breaker!

****************BTR****************

The door to Camille's apartment was all but ripped off its hinges.

"Ah ha!" Logan, Carlos and James all exclaimed pointing at Camille and Kendall's startled form entangled on the couch. They were dressed in black and brandishing hockey sticks.

"What's happening?" Camille asked panicked rubbing her eyes groggily. Had Kendall and her fallen asleep during the movie?

She noticed they were rather close and sprang apart from him, who had bashed down her door? She turned to Kendall who appeared to be in the same state as her.

"I knew it! You ARE secretly dating Camille!" Carlos shouted at the pair who was starting to become coherent.

"What are you guys talki-" Kendall tried to say rationally as he stood up.

The boys gasped.

"Are you-"

"Wearing-"

"Pajamas!" Logan finished horrified.

"I can explain!" Kendall shouted, trying to cover his body uselessly.

"My god, who eats this much junk food?" James cut in surveying the living room with mild disgust.

That would probably explain why they had fallen asleep... food coma.

The three boys turned back to Kendall and Camille, who were now standing together. "OK, me and Camille were just hanging out!" Kendall said quickly before anyone else could cut over him.

"Alone?"

"In her apartment?"

"IN YOUR PAJAMAS?"

Logan stared them down and Camille spoke up, "YES me and Kendall were feeling upset about missing Jo and were hanging out. I can't BELIEVE that you wouldn't trust m-Kendall!" Camille corrected herself, "Especially since its part of some ridiculous code you all live by!"

"It was actually made by Sir Pra-" Kendall cut himself short from the look Camille was giving him and the three boys stared at there shoes but she wasn't quite finished yelling yet.

"And you! Do you think it's fair to break up with me and then act crazy jealous when I skated with Kendall and stuck a guitar axe in my face? Or when you sabotaged my chances of being prom queen? You can't just make everything confusing no matter how much it makes me wish that you would just-" Camille was cut off when a pair of lips captured her own.

Logan was kissing her.

Camille seemed surprised but didn't object.

"I did NOT see that coming when we came up here to kill you," James said turning to Kendall.

"That seems like an unfair way to stop an argument..."

"How is this any less confusing?" Carlos asked turning to the Kendall and James who shrugged.

"Did you know that Camille's never seen the notebook!" Kendall cried to James in a horrified tone, the non-couple making out a few feet away from them forgotten.

"No way!" Carlos exclaimed dropping the hockey stick he was holding.

"But that's like the best movie ever!" James agreed in horror.

"I meant because she was a girl,"

"Oh yeah that too."

"Kendall, can I ask you a question?" Carlos asked quietly, "hmm?" "Why ARE you wearing pajamas?"

"Why shouldn't I be?"

"Fair enough."

**A/N: Thanks to ****JaylaHeart who asked me to take part, it gave me the motivation to actual write this idea that had been bouncing around in my head for a while please Review**


End file.
